The Sims 3 Exchange Wiki:Administrators
List of Administrators Administrator's Rights * Access administration tasks (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-admin) * Access wiki analytics (analytics) * Allows access to Special:GameGuidesContent (gameguidescontent) * Allows access to wiki admin tools, via Special:AdminDashboard (admindashboard) * Allows classifying multiple templates at once (template-bulk-classification) * Block a user from sending e-mail (blockemail) * Block other users from editing (block) * Bypass IP blocks, auto-blocks and range blocks (ipblock-exempt) * Bypass automatic blocks of proxies (proxyunbannable) * Can archive wall posts (wallarchive) * Can delete article comments (commentdelete) * Can delete message wall messages (walladmindelete) * Can delete videos (specialvideosdelete) * Can edit archived talk pages (editwallarchivedpages) * Can edit article comments (commentedit) * Can edit the old, archived forums (forumoldedit) * Can edit wall posts (walledit) * Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) * Can move article comments (commentmove) * Can move wall messages (wallmessagemove) * Can remove wall threads (wallremove) * Can toggle extensions available in Special:WikiFeatures (wikifeatures) * Change protection levels and edit protected pages (protect) * Create a theme for your wiki at Special:ThemeDesigner (themedesigner) * Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) * Delete pages (delete) * Delete pages with large histories (bigdelete) * Delete user pages (deleteprofilev3) * Edit access to maintain allowed regular expressions and patterns (Semantic MediaWiki) (smw-patternedit) * Edit blog articles (blog-articles-edit) * Edit restricted form fields (editrestrictedfields) * Edit semi-protected pages (autoconfirmed) * Edit the user interface (editinterface) * Exempt from site-wide action restrictions (protectsite-exempt) * Has admin access to the forums (forumadmin) * Have one's own edits automatically marked as patrolled (autopatrol) * Import pages from a file upload (importupload) * Mark others' edits as patrolled (patrol) * Mark rolled-back edits as bot edits (markbotedits) * Move blog articles (blog-articles-move) * Move files (movefile) * Move pages (move) * Move pages with their subpages (move-subpages) * Move root user pages (move-rootuserpages) * Move user pages (renameprofilev3) * Not create redirects from source pages when moving pages (suppressredirect) * Override files on the shared media repository locally (reupload-shared) * Override the title blacklist (tboverride) * Overwrite existing files (reupload) * Perform CAPTCHA-triggering actions without having to go through the CAPTCHA (skipcaptcha) * Preview how a wiki mainpage looks in the Game Guides app (gameguidespreview) * Protect blog articles (blog-articles-protect) * Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) * Search deleted pages (browsearchive) * Toggle comments on blog articles (blog-comments-toggle) * Unblock themselves (unblockself) * Undelete a page (undelete) * Upload files (upload) * Upload files from a URL (upload_by_url) * Use higher limits in API queries (apihighlimits) * User can request database dumps on demand, via Special:Statistics (dumpsondemand) * User has chat admin rights on Chat (chatadmin) * User is eligible to earn achievement points (Overrides exempt) (achievements-explicit) * View a list of unwatched pages (unwatchedpages) * View deleted history entries, without their associated text (deletedhistory) * View deleted text and changes between deleted revisions (deletedtext) * becp_user (becp_user) * canremovemap (canremovemap) * curatedcontent (curatedcontent) * deleteinterfacetrusted (deleteinterfacetrusted) * flags-administration (flags-administration) * forum (forum) * places-enable-category-geolocation (places-enable-category-geolocation) * wikianavlocal (wikianavlocal) * wteditimagelist (wteditimagelist) * Add groups: Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators * Remove groups: Chat moderators and Discussions Moderators * Remove group from own account: Administrators Category:Wiki Management